Prince Arata, the prince of the TSG World
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, guys. There is some blood in the story, but not a lot. The main couple is: Arata x Haruki x Hikaru. Supernatural is for the humans with powers. There's only one sex scene in the story and Arata's hair will change a little bit. That's all I got to say and enjoy the story.


Annie: Hi, everyone.

Jin: What can of story is this one now?

Arata: Don't tell me you're...

Annie: Pairing you up with someone again? Yes, and there is going to be 1 sex scenes with them. Three-some!

Mito: A what?

Annie: Three people in bed, two sharing one person. I got a good one. Enjoy. ^-^

Seredy: Annie Matsukaze doesn't own Danball Senki Wars or the characters in the story and the story is all in Arata's POV (Point Of View)

Annie: Thanks for doing the disown for me. (**Thinks:** **Good thing Seredy doesn't know what the story is about or he'll kill me with his gun.)**

* * *

'So this is the school. Good think headmaster knows about me and my past since the prime minister told him about me.' A boy with red hair thought as he saw the school in his site. 'I can't wait to see what the school is. I sent the prime minister a letter seeing about a LBX schools in the area and he said in his letter that he'll make one and I can join when I'm 14 years old and I reply back with I'll win in every LBX tournament in every country. Glad I won every one, but I left one tournament because of my past.' I thought. "Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived. Thank you for riding with us." I heard the captain of the ship said. 'Time to get off the ship and headed for the school. Good thing I got the letter that headmaster sent me because I need it to keep my LBX. Mom and dad got it for me on my 4th birthday 10 years ago.' I thought as I got off the ship and walked to the school. I'm half way there when I stopped for 5 minutes and a blond hair boy showed up at my right side. "Want to walk the rest together?" I asked him and he said nothing, but just nod his head. I toke that as a yes and walked the rest with him. We walked until we got to the school and saw two guards. 'Why does the school needs protection for?' I thought as I gave one of them the letter headmaster sent me. He read it and nodded his head. "Here you go and you will get a new one when you enter the school." One of the guards said. I just nod my head and waited at the door for my friend. "What are you doing?" My blond hair friend asked after he gave his LBX to the guards and came over to where I am. "I'm waiting for my friend. Is it wrong?" I asked him confused and he just looked shocked. "No, no, no. It's not wrong. It's just, why wait for me?" He said. I smiled at him and said "Because that's what friends do and they don't turn their backs on you." I said before flinching at the four words I used, which were 'Turn their backs on you' and he looked at me with a confused look on his face. 'He saw me flinched at four of my own words. He's going to asked why I bet.' I thought when he grabbed my hand and turned my around, to which I became shocked and was making no meaning to what I'm saying since it's just messed up words in a sentence, so I can walk straight into the school.

I found our class room and knocked on the door 3 times and we waited for 2 minutes until a teacher opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked us with a confused look on her face. "Good Morning ma'. Um, we happening to be you're new students." I said and she nod. "Come in then. There's only two sits open." She said as we walked into our classroom. We went to the front of the classroom and the teacher said our names to our class mates. "These are you're new class mates, Sena Arata and Hoshihara Hikaru. They will be in first platoon and will be under Haruki's command." Right after she said that, a boy stand up as if to let me know he's the captain because I was looking around the room with my eyes only. "Haruki, you may sit back down and you two may go sit at you're desk." She said to us. "Thank you ma'." I said to her as I bow to show her I mean it before straightening back up and walked to my desk. My class mates looked shock that I did that. 'They may hate me, but I'm hiding my past from them since I don't want any one to turn their backs on me again like last time.' I thought in my head sadly after I sited down on my chair. Class was over and our so called commander, Haruki came to us. "I'm you're captain, Izumo Haruki." Haruki said with no tone or emotions on his face. I gave him a gently smile and gave my name to him. He looked shocked by my smile and nod. He brought us to our other classes and after school he brought us to the side of the school before he said that Mrs. Mito will bring us to him later for a mission. "What mission? I really don't get it, captain." I asked because I'm confused about this whole mission thing. "You'll know about it later." Mrs. Mito said from behind me and I jumped before I hugged my captain. I was shacking and I held some of Haruki's uniform in my hands tightly. He rubbed my back to calm me down from the way I look and the way I'm holding his uniform in my hands. "Mrs. Mito, I don't think you should do that again." I heard Haruki say to her. I calm down after 5 minutes of Haruki rubbing my back. "Thanks, captain." I said to him with a smile. He nod his head and left after ruffing my hair, to which I was blushing the whole time, from the context of touch . I was still blushing when we got under the school and snapped right out of it when I saw what was under the school.

"Whoa, this is...Awesome. Ah, Hikaru, look over here! I see LBX's fighting each other." I said to Hikaru before he came over to my side and saw LBX's fighting each other. "This is war time where you're LBX's be fighting to complete missions with." Mrs. Mito said. 'I guess I'm going to have to wait and see about the missions.' I thought as we got off of the floating platform and got to the pods. "These are the pods you're going to use for war time. Haruki has you're new LBX's that you are going to use. I'll leave you two in his care." Mrs. Mito said before leaving and Haruki showed up 5 minutes after she left. "Mrs. Mito said 'She's leaving us in you're care', captain." I said. He just nods and gives us LBX's. "This is DC Offender, you're new LBX and it's CCM. Let's go because War time is about to start." Haruki said before he went to the pods. 'I'll talk to him later after war time, I guess.' I thought signing as I got into my pod. The pod lifted up and the doors closed. I saw a spot and knew it's for my LBX, I put my LBX in and the doors closed there. "Whoa, it's not going to be easy getting use to this." I said out loud as scenes showed up in the pod and heard Haruki's voice as well as saw his face in front of me on the scene. "Both of you will get use to it after a couple of days." He said trying to help me get use to it. "Right, captain. I'm just not use to new thing, I guess" Was all I can say. It looks like he knew I couldn't say any thing else and just nod his head. After 5 minutes, Haruki told us to pull a lever on the top right side to drop down in 3 minutes. "What? Won't the LBX get damage?" I said with shock in my voice because LBX could get damage if it fells from a very high hight. "No, they won't get damage." He said and I just signed at the answer I got. 'Man, this is going to be hard. Better get use to it, you need to get away from you're past.' I thought to my self right before he said to pull the lever and dropped down on the ground. 5 LBX's showed up before they started to fire on me fast and I didn't get the chances to get my LBX's gun out yet. "Ah!" I said before I hid behind a rock. "I'm getting fired at!" I said with panic in my voice. Haruki came on the scene and saw my face is in panic and was looking down then up. "Arata! **Sees me flinch before looking up at him with panic still on my face** Listen to me. You need to use you're gun on the back of you're LBX. You need to get it and use it on them." He said in a comfort tone in his voice. "I can't!" I said with fear in my voice and he knew to hug me tightly after war time is over. "Yes you can because I need back up and Hikaru is trying to help, but is getting fired at as well. You need to do this. We need help." Haruki said before his face on the scene left. 'I have to help. I have to help. I have to help!' I thought before the LBX's hand grabbed the gun and started to fire faster at the other LBX's out there that were firing at me. They stopped moving and fall to the ground before my LBX ran to help my captain and my friend.

I saw them and knew they need help fast from the damage on their LBX's, which were heavily done to them. 'I can shoot from here!' I thought before I toke aim at all of the LBX's that are firing on my friends and fired at them. They couldn't see where the attacker is and went down fast. My LBX jumped down and ran to the other LBX's that were getting fired at. I saw a LBX behind Hikaru's LBX and toke aim at it before it fall on the ground. My hands were shacking and I can't control my breathing right. War time was over and before any one could get to me, I got out of my pod and fell down on the ground breathing heavier then before. "Arata!" I heard a voice calling my name and saw Haruki running to me before he went on his knees before he pick me up and put my head against his chest, rubbing my hair with his hands."Cap **Huff** tain. Did **Huff** we **Huff** win?" I asked in a short breath of air while looking at him. "Don't talk right now and yes, we did win." Haruki said. Hikaru came running over and saw me breathing hard and heave. "Will he be O.K?" Some girl with brown hair in two rolled buns on her head asked. "He'll be fine, just needs to rest." Haruki said as he picked me up bride-style way and walked away with Hikaru following him. "Arata!" 'My head hurts! And I want people to stop shouting!' I thought before I saw Mrs. Mito ran to Haruki and looked at me with worry, like a mother would do in front of their child, before she rubbed my hair like my mother did when I got hurt a couple of times.

Flash back...

"_Arata! Are you O.K? You're not hurt, are you?" My mother said to me. "No mother, I'm not hurt. I just ran to fast because I wanted to see you after you got home from work." I said with a big smile on my face. "Ah ha ha, he 's like his father. Wanting to hug you when you get home from work. I got off work early since the boss man said 'You did a great job. Why don't you take 5 weeks off and be with you're family?' Man, my boss is so nice to me since I became he's helper in the company." My father said before he hugged mother before I got the chance to give her one. "Father, I was going to give mother one!" I said pouting angry at him. "He he he, is my little man angry that his father got to me before he did? Well, I should punish him then. Honey, you are grounded for 5 weeks and you can't go outside and play with Arata like you guys do after you come home from work and Arata is going to keep an eye on you." My mother said before she hugged me and went inside the house with father whining 'THAT'S NOT FAIR, MY SWEETHEART!' 'Father got punished, father got punished!' I thought in my head._

Flash back ended...

'That was when I was only 2 or 3 years old at that time and I always ran out the door to see mother before father did. I keep falling down because I ran to fast and mother worries about me to much. **Sign **I miss them so much and wish they were here with me.' I thought before I heard someone talking to Mrs. Mito about me...Wait, it's Haruki who is talking to Mrs. Mito. "He's fine, Mrs. Mito. All he needs is rest and some food. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Haruki told Mrs. Mito. She nods her head before letting everyone in. "What happened in there? I heard Arata's voice with fear in it." A boy with long blue hair that's in a braid on his left shoulder said. "I don't know. Right now, he needs some sleep." Haruki said before looking at my face with a look that asked 'Arata, what happened it there?' I tried to say some thing, but all that came out of my mouth was a very bad cough and tears were coming out of my eyes. Haruki put me down on the floor, not removing his hands from me, and rubbed my back to help me. After 5 minutes of coughing, Hikaru had a tissue in his hands and wrapped the tears away before a boy with his jacket on his shoulders gave me a bottle of water. I tried to thank him, but knew better then to talk, so I just nod my head to him and let him pour the water in my mouth. I finished half of the bottle before I shacked my head and he pulled the bottle away.

Haruki's hands never left my back or my chest. 'I made him worry about me. Now he'll keep a eye on me, to which I don't want.' I thought before I saw Mrs. Mito come to us all. "Haruki and Hikaru, you will be looking after him and make sure he's O.K. We can't let this happen again." I heard her say. "N-No, I'm fine. I don't need to..." I stopped there before I cough again and Haruki is rubbing my back again for 3 minutes. "Arata, we can't let this happen again." Haruki said before he saw me nodding my head meaning I understand him. He picked my up bride-style again and left with me in his arms. Haruki brought me to a building and I saw a elder women was there looking at me weird. "One of my new team mates and he needs to rest right now." Was all Haruki said before she nods and left to who knows where. Haruki brought me and Hikaru to a empty room before Hikaru closed the door behind him. Haruki put me on a bed and Hikaru put my bag near the bed. "Arata, as you're captain. It's my job to make sure my team mates are alright and sound." Haruki said. I just shacked my head and he knew it means 'I don't want you to look after me.' before he spoke again. "Arata, you need to let people help you out." Haruki said before he left the room to get us some thing to eat. Hikaru sat on my bed and looked me in the face. "Why won't you let any one help you?" Hikaru asked and I just looked away with tears in my eyes. Hikaru wrapped the tears away with his hand and 30 minutes later, Haruki came back with some one helping him bring the food in to the room. I looked at the person until Haruki saw me staring at the fourth person in the room. "Arata, it's rude to staring at him." Haruki said with a formed tone in his voice. "It's O.K, Haruki. He doesn't know me and I'm invading his and Hikaru's room." The person said before he looked me in the face and said his name. "I'm Hosono Sakuya, the LBX mechanic of the first platoon. If you're LBX get's damage, let me look at it and I'll fix it for you." Sakuya said to me. I just nod knowing if I talk, I'll go back to coughing again. Haruki had to hand feed me with Hikaru's help. 'I don't like this. Why do they have to help me? I never got it after 6 years of having you're friends turn their backs on you and never talking to you again. Why aren't they turning their backs on me, who is weak and is very sick with a rare illness?' I thought to my self before a glass of orange juice was put to my lips. I just drink it to make my throat wet. "Arata, why do you have nighties? I'm confused about that." Sakuya asked and I freaked out before I grabbed my bag. I kept my bag close to my chest before Haruki got on my bed and rubbed my back.

"He didn't mean to look into you're bag, he was just trying to find you're PJ's." Haruki said to me in a comfort tone. I just shacked my head and held it closer to my chest before tears came out of my eyes. Sakuya saw my face with tears coming down and knew he should of asked first before looking through my bag. "Arata, I'm sorry. I should of asked first, but I wanted to help out since we're team mates and friends, even if we just meant." Sakuya said with hurt in his voice. 'He's feel bad about it. I shouldn't of grabbed my bag from him. I should say sorry, but I'll cough. May be I can shack my head.' I thought before I shacked my head him to let him know I don't hate him. He smiled knowing I'm not mad at him. I pulled my PJ's out and Hikaru toke my bag from me and toke my shirt and jacket off my body. 'They really want to help me so badly. Why?' I thought in my head. Haruki toke my pants and under wear off and put a clean pair of under wear on me before Hikaru put my nightie on me. "Get some sleep and I'll come woke you up for breakfast tomorrow." Haruki said before he ruffled my hair again and left the room with Sakuya behind him and Sakuya closed the door after he left the room. Hikaru got his PJ's on and went into his bed after putting me in mine. I waited for 10 minutes before I grabbed my bag and toke a bottle of meds out and taking two of them with a bottle of water I got in my bag. 'I can't tell them. I just can't.' I thought to my self before putting the lid back the water bottle and the lid back on my meds, putting them back in my bag and put my bag back on the floor, like Hikaru put it and went back into my bed and went to sleep. What I didn't know was that they are going to find out sooner or later. It was morning and Haruki came to wake me up. Haruki shacked me gently. "Arata, it's time to wake up." Haruki said and I knew I have to take my meds, but how? "Haruki, I got something to say." I said with fear in my voice. Both Hikaru and Haruki looked at me before my bag fall over and my meds came out. Hikaru picked it up and looked at it before asking a question. "Arata, Why do you have this?" He asked and I knew they will hate me for this since I kept it from them. I went under the bed sheets and blanket. "Huh? Arata, what are you doing?" Haruki asked with a confused tone in his voice. 'I have to give a answer now.' I thought. " It's because I have a rare illness and I had it since I as born." I said and I just didn't move, not even when Haruki touched me through the blanket. I started to cough and Haruki toke the blanket and the sheets off of me. I was coughing blood and some were chunks, the blood landed on the bed and Hikaru opened my med bottle. He gave me the bottle and toke two pills and swallowed them dry without any water. Hikaru gave me my water bottle and I swallowed 1/3 of the water in it. I put the lid on it and gave it back to Hikaru who put it back in my bag.

Haruki and Hikaru knew not to tell any one about them because I was shacking like a leaf. I had my breakfast and got dress before brushing my teeth and hair. The boy with his jacket on his shoulders, who is called Gendou Isogai, is carrying me to school to help Haruki and Hikaru out. The elder man, who is called Ayabe Renjiro and is Gendou's butler, with him is carrying both mine and Gendou's school back. I have my meds in my pants pocket because I have to take 6 pills a day: Two in the morning, two in the after-noon and two before I go to bed. Sakuya opened the door to the class room and Gendou walked in with me still in his arm before he brought me to my desk and left after he ruffled my hair and I'm thinking: 'Does everyone like ruffling my hair? Is it Ruffle Arata's Hair day and I missed the memo?' Mrs. Mito showed up and saw me. "Arata, how are you today? Do you still feel short of breath?" She asked and I just shacked my head. "He stopped talking to make sure he doesn't cough again and he didn't put up a fight when me and Hikaru toke his cloth off to put his PJ's on, ma'." Haruki said and I nod my head to him as a 'thank you' and he nod back. It was the after-noon and I need to take my meds, but with everyone here, I can't. Hikaru and Haruki put on a fake fight, they thought it up to make it easier for me, while everyone tried to stop them, to make it easier for me to take my meds, to which I did. War time came and we had to get to Mrs. Mito to know what mission we have today and I need to be ready for it. Mrs. Mito said we need to guard a train until it gets to it's stop and make sure no one damage it. We all went to our pod, while Kaito helped me in mine, and went into the Second World and saw the train we were guarding. LBX's showed up out of no where after we and the train got about half way to where we need to bring it and the LBX's attacked the train. I hit 30 of them and never left my spot by the train since I told everyone 'I'll guard the train while they get the ones that are coming towards us', that is until a LBX showed up behind me, since I'm right on top of the train aiming at the LBX's that get to close to it, and attacked me. Fear went through my body and what happened before in my first mission, is happening again: I activated Overload. After war time, I passed out before the pods opened and I fell to the ground after the pods opened. Haruki ran to me and shouted my name 4 times while shacking me to wake up before Mrs. Mito came running over shouted my name before she got to me. "We need to get him to the nurse!" "It happened again? How did it happened?" "No clue. Could be it happens only when he's in fear or something." 'Why are the talking about me? I'm falling a sleep and I don't want to worry them any more.' I thought before the darkness took me deep into sleep.

In the dream word...(Nightmare: At the hospital 11 years ago)

"_Why weren't you cute? Hey, want to be my toy for today?" A nurse said and I was scared of her. "You're scaring me. I want my mother and father." I told her. "Aww, don't worry." She said as she got closer to me. " I won't hurt you." She said before she touched my crouch with her hands. "See, I won't hurt you." She said before she rubbed my crouch with her hands and I have tears coming out of my eyes because I don't know her and I know what she's doing is wrong. "I really want my mother and father." I told her. "It's O.K, the doctor is with them. You may be great use to the - - since I work for them. Hope you unlocked - and become part of the - - someday." She said before my mother came to see me and screamed loudly before the nurse stopped and looked at my mother. Doctors came and pulled her out of the room while she screams for them to let her go. "Sweetheart, It's O.K. She's gone, she's gone." My mother said as she rocks me back and forth before the nurse came back with blood on her hands. "No one keeps me away from my toy. NO ONE!" She said before she ran at us._

(End of nightmare) Back outside the dream word...

I woke up in a bed 5 hours later with a scream coming out of my mouth, sweat coming down my face and my eyes were wide. 'I don't want to see the same nightmare from 11 years ago. I want it gone.' I thought before I saw some one I don't know was in the room with me. I was afraid of them and I got out of bed fast before I landed on the ground. The person walked to me and touched my left shoulder before I screamed loudly and the person didn't know what to do as they backs away from me with shock on their face as Haruki came in and saw me on the ground with the person backing away from me before he got to me. "Arata, it's O.K. She's the nurse for the school. She was trying to help you." Haruki said, but I just shacked my head because I only meet male doctors since that time with the nurse was bad and could get worse if I'm left with one. "Ba...Bad nurse, 3 years old, hospital visit, touched my crouch, 11 years ago." Was all I could say before Haruki pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, she won't do that." Haruki said as I calmed down and rested my hands on Haruki's chest while resting my head on his left shoulder with my eyes closed with tears coming down my face. Hikaru came in and walked to us three before he went behind me and hugged me with his head on top of mine. 'Why? Why do I feel..._so safe_...with them around?' I thought to my self.

Hikaru is carrying me on his back while Haruki is carrying our bags. "Why?" "Huh?" Both Hikaru and Haruki said at the same time while looking at me. "Why help me, a weak boy who has a rare illness, when he got hurt so many times?" I said sadly and I coughed a little bit. "3 reasons why we are helping you. 1) You're are team mate, 2) We care about you more than you know it and 3) **Signs** We fell in love with you on the first day." Both Haruki and Hikaru said with blushes on their faces when they said the third one. "Lo-Love me?" I said with shock in my voice. They didn't answer me until us three were in me and Hikaru's bed room. "We fell in love with you on the first day. We don't know if you feel the same way, but we want to be there for you." Haruki said with comfort on his face. "We know you don't talk about any thing, but LBX's. We want to be here when you need us, if anything to make you even more safe." Hikaru said with the same comfort as Haruki did. 'Why? Why do I feel this way? Why did they have to fell in love with me?' I thought with tears coming down my face. "Why? Why do I feel so strange to it? No one had ever fell in love with me, they just turn their backs on me and just leave me. I never got to know anything, but pain and sorrow all the time. Never knew what it's like to fell in love with some one." I said without thinking before Haruki and Hikaru pulled me into a hug and tighten it to show they are not going to leave me and I cried harder then before on their shoulders. By the time (3 hours) I stopped crying, I fall asleep on their shoulders and my hold on them vanishing because I couldn't hold on to them while I'm a sleep. Haruki rested me on my bed with Hikaru on my left side holding me while I'm a sleep. 2 hours went by and I woke up to Haruki on my right side with his hands on my chest while Hikaru is on my left side with his hands on my back. I woke them up and they got up with me. "The bed is to small for three people. We need a bigger bed." I said and they know we do need a bigger bed. Hikaru and Haruki moved Hikaru's bed towards mine to make it bigger. When it hit my bed, there was a glow and the bed sheets fused together while the bed fused together and there's a third pillow on the bed while the room changed to a room that a prince would sleep in with lots of room, from the bed that's in the middle of the room under the window all the way to the double doors, to walk around. "I don't get it. What happened?" I asked and a blue light came out of no where.

The castle of the TSG prince and his knights...(Not sure if it's in between the worlds (Hell, Heaven and Earth in a triangle shape meaning Earth is on the top, Hell is on the lower left and Heaven is on the low right of the triangle) or not since I made it up)

'What happened? Where are we?' I thought when we woke up 5 minutes later in a place with couches and a table. "Son." "Father!" I yelled. "Sweetheart." "Mother!" I yelled. "We're over here, son. Turn to you're left." We looked to the left and saw my parents. "Mother! Father!" I yelled before I ran to them. They hugged me while I cried on them. "You must be his boyfriends. Both are so handsome, just like you are, my love." Mother said to father. "I know, my buttercup." Father said to mother. "Um, how did you know we were his boyfriends? We became boyfriends about 5 hours ago." A shock Hikaru asked my mother. "Arata talks in his sleep a lot when he was little. He started to talk in his dreams and thinks the people he meets there are real. He doesn't even know we can be in his dreams to keep an eye on him since we left him when he was only four years old." Mother said. "Plus, we don't mind him being gay since he love you guys and never knew it until 5 hours ago." Father said. "Mother and Father, why tell them about _that_ I use to sleep talk and _that_ I think the people I meet in my dreams are real!" I yelled with surprise in my voice before I pouted at them. Mother and father just laugh at my face that I'm making right now. "We need to talk to you guys. Arata, sweet heart. We kept a secret from you and we shouldn't have." Mother said with sadness in her voice. "You see, you were born 45,000 years ago as the prince of Japan and you had powers back then. You were gay and had them as you're boyfriends back then." Father said while pointing at my boyfriends. Mother and father explained more about my past life and about my powers. "They also have powers to, but only with you around can they control it. I think after meeting you, their powers awaking because you're powers were only half awake." Father said. All three of us freaked out about this past life of ours. "Why didn't you tell me before you got viciously, bloody murdered in front of me?" I said to them and Haruki freaked out more then Hikaru did. "What? You saw you're parents get killed in front of you?" Haruki asked shocked. "Yeah, I just didn't want to tell you." I said sadly. "They didn't ask about us or you're past, so they shouldn't look like that." Mother said and both of my boyfriends look away with a blush on their faces. "Don't blame them since this is our first time dating after 45,000 years and don't make them upset." I told mother and father with a glare on my face. "O.K, we'll leave them be then. You're parents from the past and you're knights from the past as well, are reborn in this time and you need to find them to keep a evil group from taking over the island and the school. You three were asleep for 2 hours and it's time to wake you up." Father said before we went back to the real word.

Back on Earth...(Like I said, don't know if it's between the worlds or not)

We woke up in our bedroom that had changed a lot when we were asleep and our school uniforms had change, too. "Whoa, a lot had happen when we were asleep. Look at our uniforms, their different then before." I said shocked by what had happen in the room. "Yeah, you're right." Haruki said before there was a knock that the double doors and Hikaru answered it by opening one of the doors before we saw Kaito there with food in his hands. "I brought Arata's dinner along with yours." He said before he handed the food over to Haruki. "Thanks a lot, Kaito-kun." I said with a smile on my face. Kaito left after nodding his head and Hikaru closed to the door. "O.K, that was weird. He didn't even ask about the room or the double door." I said with confusing in my voice. "You're right. Is it because he can't see it or we are the only ones who can see this?" Haruki said. "Beats me. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold." Hikaru said and we all eat before cleaning our-selfs and going to bed. 5 days went by and us three hanged/go on a date at a cafe for lunch while our friends are at school eating their lunches. A girl that I thought I meet before was in the cafe working and had the Jenock school uniform in the closet. "Hi, may I get you're order please?" She said before my eyes wide just like her's did. "Arata?" "Annie?" "You two know each other?" Haruki asked. "I know Arata since he was a little baby and I looked after him when his parents went to work. I'm like a big sister to him." Annie said. "Do you still have you're LBX?" I asked. "Yep and I got married to my boyfriend. He's in Russian Union and is a third year student. I work to get more SC and headmaster knows about it." Annie said. "How old are you? Because you look like a 12 year old girl." Hikaru ask with shock in his voice. "I'm 16 years old while Hohako is 18 years old." Annie said. We ordered our lunch and after 5 minutes, Annie came back with it. "You used you're powers again, didn't you?" I said with a smile on my face. "He he. Can't foul you, can I? You got you're powers back with theirs as well." Annie said with a smile on her face. "The hell? Annie, why are talking to them? What about you're work?" A man said to Annie. "Oh, boss. I was talking to a old friend of mine." Annie said with a smile on her face that cost every man in the cafe, but my boyfriends to blush at her. "O.K, just get back to work and I'll make their food free since the prince is back." Annie's boss, Harry Snake Shape-shifter (Made up and will not reappear in the story since he was the spy in the past that dead) said. "You got it. See you guys later." Annie said before she went back to work. "Whoa, never knew she was a friend of yours." Haruki said. "Yeah, she's the only friend that stayed with me and never turned her back on me, like the others. She even looked after me when my parents...you know." I said and they left it like that. Annie finished her work and sat with us. She told them everything, even the cross-dressing ones and they were shocked before they grin as they plan to make me wear dresses and skirts with high-heels, about me and they were happy to know more about me until Hohako showed up. "Hohako, over here!" Annie said to the man.

Hohako Northern-lights walked over and saw us, but staring at me more then my boyfriends. Annie saw this before she told Hohaku who I was and told him I was like a little brother to her. Hohako smiled at me and said sorry for staring at me. We became a family since headmaster knows about my past, because he was Hohaku's knight when he was a little boy in the past before he meant Annie, and let Hohaku adopt me as a son while Annie is my new mother. Haruki and Hikaru married me without anyone knowing about it, but Hohaku and Annie since they were the ones to buy everything for the wedding, even the rings. Mrs. Mito is confuse since I was getting better and better every day while Haruki is in the captain meetings with the other captains. Annie is the captain of the sixth-platoon and her team mates are: Tamaki Kousaka , Karulau and Serika Kurusugawa while her LBX mechanic is Rina Ogata. Those three are hard to put into Break Mode in wartime and their LBX's are tough to defeat in wartime. Annie always comes to see me when she has the time and she makes me stuff for my new LBX: Dot Blastrizer. Mr. Jin gave it and two more to Mrs. Mito who gave them to me and my husbands to keep. Annie taught how to meditate to control our angry, so we don't lose our-self's to our powers. Hohaku would sings us as song to lullaby us to sleep while Annie tucked us in bed. It was morning and Hohaku was there with Annie, who has our cloth picked out for us. "Annie-Okaasan, why do you pick out our cloths for us?" I asked, even through I'm use to it. "I was you're mother in the past and I had a habit of picking out you're clothing for you. Hohaku was you're father in the past and he ruled until you turn 21 years old." Annie said with knowing about my past life. "..." I was speechless at that because my father told me my 'past' parents were reborn as well as my knights. We went to the bathroom before we put our cloth on us. "Um, why are our uniforms different?" Haruki asked because the uniforms were different and had symbols on them: Fire on mine, Water on Hikaru's and Earth for Haruki's.

"Well, you're uniforms changed because you're powers could tear them if you use them while wearing them. So, you're uniforms changed to handle them, so they won't rip when you use you're powers." Hohaku said while Annie helped Hikaru with his uniform. We ate our breakfast before brushing our teeth and left the place. We were half way there when two man showed up and I freaked out because I know them because they killed my parents. "Arata, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked worried about the way I acted when I saw the two man. "They were the ones who killed my parents." I said with fear in my voice before Haruki and Hikaru pulled me into a tight hug, not letting me go and making sure I don't get hurt while my new parents looked at the two man with rage. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SON? KILLING HIS PARENTS IN FRONT HIM? YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!" Annie and Hohaku shouted together before using their powers to kill them. I didn't look nor did I listening to what was going on while Haruki and Hikaru didn't even look to see what happened to the two men that were there. Annie and Hohaku manage to calmed down before using their powers again to clean the died mans and the blood off the ground. They turned to us and smiled to us. "Sorry that you saw what we did. We never go in rage like that before, not even it the past." Annie said before she hugged us three and brought us to school using her powers. Once we were at the school, we meant Annie's and Hohaku's team mates at the front of the school. "Arata, I want you to meet my team mates. Their names are: Chizuru Hashiwag, Konomi Yuzuhara, Mizuki Takase and our LBX mechanic, Yuki Moikawa." Hohaku said to me since I was confused. 'I thought we were going to meet my knights?' I thought before one of them speak up. "Looks like we got our-self's three princes to protect with our lives. Can't wait to see how this to turns out." Chizuru said while the others nod their heads. "You were my knights in the past and you have powers, too." I said surprise I meant all of my knights. "There's one more you need to find." Yuki said before I looked sad since I have one more to find. We all went into the school for classes to start. Our friends never asked why we got up early nor do they asked how I was feeling because I was getting better and better by the second.

Mr. Jin and Mrs. Mito had form alliances with Jenock and Harness. Annie told me she told Mrs. Mito about creating new weapons for us to use and Mrs. Mito said it was O.K to do it as along as the mechanics help out. Mrs. Mito didn't know about Annie's powers and Annie made the new weapons with her powers, even made one for Hohaku's LBX. It was wartime and we were up against Russian Union to which Annie, me, Haruki and Hikaru freaked out inside because we are going up against Hohaku and his team mates a.k.a my knights. When we got to the place, we saw Hohaku's LBX with Annie's new weapon for it. His team mates were there and they weren't happy they have to go up against us. 'I hate this, prince. Why must we go up against you?' Chizuru said to me in my head. We all can talk to each other throw our minds and she doesn't like going up against us at all. Wartime started and we had to fight them. They went for our friends while we went for their friends. Jenock had captured the flag since I got to it and had Annie hold them back. After wartime, we got shouted at loudly by Mrs. Mito and she doesn't look happy about something. "What happened in there?" Mrs. Mito said at us. "We don't know." Kaito said to Mrs. Mito before she turned to us four. "Arata?" Mrs. Mito said to me. What do I say? "Hohaku is my new father and headmaster aloud it." I said before I heard a gasp from Mrs. Mito. "What?" She said with shock in her voice. "Hmm. Arata, what's with the rings on you're fingers?" Mr. Jin said before all eyes were on me. I'm starting to freak out inside and couldn't control my breathing at all. Haruki had to hold me in his arms, protectively while Hikaru tries to calm me down. Annie sent a glare at Mr. Jin before she looked at me, knowing I love them every much. "He's not going to tell you." Annie said to help out. "What do you mean his not going to tell me?" Mr. Jin said with angry before Annie just snap at him. "OH SHUT UP! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR HIM AFTER HE SAW HIS PARENTS GET KILLED IN FRONT OF HIM! YOU NEVER KNEW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET RID OF HIS NIGHTMARES AT NIGHT!" Annie shouted at Mr. Jin before she came to us three. "Come along you three, we're leaving now." She said before us three and her team mates left with her leaving everyone shocked by what Annie did and said. In our room, I was coughing blood again. "I thought the illness was vanishing? Why is it still here? Why won't it go away?" I said throw coughing of bloods for 5 minutes until it stopped. "I don't know. It's the same illness you had in you're past life. The only thing that can get rid of it, if I could remember right, was sex." Annie said thinking about how to get rid of it. "I know sex was the only way of getting rid of it. I should know, you had it once." Hohaku said to Annie while she blushes a deep red color. Me, Haruki and Hikaru blushed at the word sex. "But, we don't know how to do it and we're to young to do it!" I shouted. "Well, you'll know what to do when we leave the room. Good luck." Hohaku said before he and Annie left the room.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING THE SEX SCENE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS AND SKIP TO THE NEXT PART! WARNING, WARNING!) **

I felt weird inside and I felt hot. When I mean I felt hot, I mean 1,000 F hot and I was panting. "Arata, are you O.K?" Hikaru asked before I kissed him on the lips while touching Haruki's cock throw his pants. Hikaru moaned throw the kiss while Haruki moaned from me touching him before Hikaru pushed me down on the bed and Haruki toke my uniform off of me. Both Haruki and Hikaru toke off their uniforms slowly and I was staring at their bodies. After they toke their uniforms off, they went on me and started to lick my chest. Hikaru went for one of my nipples and sucked hard on it. "Ah, AH!" I moaned while Haruki toke me in his mouth and sucked hard on it. "AH, H-Haruki, Don't...Ah, H-Hikaru, stop su...Ah!" I said threw my moans before both of them looked at each other and nodding. "Huh?" I said before I felt two fingers enter my bum hole. "AH, ah, ah, AH!" I moaned. Both of them were preparing me for the next step: Them entering me. They added 4 more in me and I was a moaning mess on the bed below them. They pulled their fingers out of me while I whine from the lose. Haruki just gives me a smile while Hikaru picks me up and puts me on his lap. Hikaru falls backwards onto the bed with me still on him. I felt Haruki entering me while Hikaru nipples on my ears and I felt pain shot right throw me. Hikaru rubs my cock to get rid of the pain before he entered me. "AHHHHH!" I moan with tears coming down my face. 'I never felt this much pain before. I want it to go away!' I thought before Haruki kissed me on the lips to make me forget the pain. They moved at the same time, rocking in and out of me while I moaned like crazy because I never felt like this before. "Don't...Don't stop! Don't stop!" I repeated over and over again. Haruki and Hikaru moved faster and faster until they hit it. "THERE! HIT IT AGAIN!" I said and they knew they had hit my sweet spot. They kept hitting it over and over making me moan non-stop. "I'm...going to cum." I said before I came on me and Haruki while they came inside me. They stopped for only 5 minutes before they trusting in and out of me as I was a moaning mess. We kept doing it 6 more times (Their powers aloud them to mange to do it more then once) before we we got tired and I was lowly felling asleep. They pulled out of me and I was panting before Hikaru cleaned us with his powers.

**(WARNING, WARNING! YOU ARE LEAVING THE SEX SCENE! IF YOU HAD READ IT, YOU ARE BRAVE! WARNING, WARNING!)**

We pulled on our PJ's and went to sleep in our bed. Annie and Hohaku came into the room 30 minutes later to seeing us asleep with cum on our uniforms. They cleaned up and left the room. 40 days went by before he got a new teacher, by the name of Seredy, and a new country in the school. 'I don't thrust him!' They heard my thought. 'And there's a good realizing why you shouldn't thrust him at all, Arata. He's from World Savers, here to take over the school and the students he pick were the bandits we went up against.' Annie thought to us all before I remembered something. 'I remembered 11 years ago, the nurse say she was working for the World Savers and I should unlock Overload soon to join them, which I won't.' I thought to them. 3 weeks went by and Muraku and his team mates became the seventh platoon in Jenock. Haruki went up to Muraku and shacked hands with him. I used my powers to create the biggest party in Jenock ever. I made sure there was a lot of food that will be there when we get to the room, lots of room to dance (if wanted to), music, boxes to LBX battle with and chairs to sit on. We all went there and I told Haruki what I did and he told us to go to the room to calm down. Muraku and his friends were shock and so were my friends, too. The room was humongous with lots of stuff. "Hope you don't mind. **Sees everyone looking at me** I did this to welcome our new friends." I said and they were even more shocked at this. We partied all night all and fall asleep in class the next day while Mrs. Mito shakes her head at this and just left us be. Mrs. Mito woke us up before the bell ringed for the next class begins. I woke up and I got to class with my friends, my mother and my two husbands. "Arata, could I talk with you for a minute?" Muraku asked me. "Sure. Be back in a minute." I said before following Muraku. "Arata, remember when Seredy came to the school? **Sees me nodding my head** Well, I heard you're thoughts as well as the others. I don't know why I can hear them." Muraku said before I kissed him on the cheek and saw him glow black for 30 seconds before he stopped glowing. "Now I know why you heard our thoughts, you're one of my knights from the past. Don't worry, Annie and Hohaku will tell you everything. Come on, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." I said before we left to go to the others and I'm going to let Annie know I found my last knight. A tournament for people with powers open and we, my two husbands and my new parents, went with Muraku, who was one of my knights in my past life and he has powers of darkness. I was the first one up for the task and I didn't know I had to go up against a dragon, good thing all five task are in one day thanks to the head judge, who has power to control time.

First Task: Go get the fake dragon egg (9:30 PM)

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' I had thought when Oboro, the son of the head judge of the tournament, told him what they'd be fighting, and now that they're all ready to fight the dragons, he thinks that even more. 'And of all fucking things a Hungarian Horntail. A Hungarian Horntail!' So I stands there, waiting on the signal, and when it comes, I ran right to the dragon. It seems startled by my action and scrabbles backwards, fearing me, the suicidal human, so I charges onwards, grabbing the fake egg that it was guarding before using my magic to create a shield behind me as I runs back away from the spot the egg was. "Craaaaaaaaap!" I shouted while running away from the dragon while it breathed it's fire at me. "Go Arata!" Ma-ryan and Yuma Tonami, twin sisters and were my maids in the past life since they chooses to be my maids again, shouted loudly. "Out run that overgrown lizard!" I ran out of there, back to where the others are, which ended my turn. "You were crazy out there! The dragon freaked out thinking you were suicidal and the people went nuts out there!" Hikaru said shocked before my two husbands went out there together since they share a dragon with two heads called the dragon of Life and Death. They got the egg a lot faster than I did with mine and won. Muraku went up against the dragon of Darkness and got the egg a lot more faster than my husbands and me since the dragon let him take the egg while it became a small version of it's self and became Muraku's pet. Annie went up against a dragon that likes to kill human girls and the dragon was looking at her, it would think she was a piece of meat. 'Oh shit! The dragon is in big trouble!' I thought as mother went and beated the dragon up before she got the egg. Everyone just stopped and their jaws hit the floor. 'Yeah, he he. Don't mess with mother.' I thought at the look everyone had on their faces. We all pass the first tasked and went to the second one in 3 hours.

In the lobby of the tournament... 

Laughter echoes around the common room as I sits, looking very girly in a purple dress and a flower crown made of calla lilies. Under my breath, I grumbles about how much I hates girls (Ma-ryan, Yuma, Chizuru and Serika). Only Hikaru and Haruki manage to keep their laughter inside, but it's very hard to do so when you're wife is dress against their will is force to wear a dress. "I hate this dress! Why force me to wear it?" I asked with a pout on my face. "You look so cute in the dress, Arata. And don't say you're not, because you are to. So get use to it." Yuma said with a smirk on her face as I blushes deep red until I got an idea in my head. 'Arata, I think you should be careful since they can tie you to a bed and have their way with you.' Muraku said in my head since I let him know what I'm going to do. 'Don't worry, I'll just stick you're pet on them if they do do that.' I said back to his mind with a smirk on my face and Muraku just laughed in his head. "Well, why not dress my handsome husbands up when you're at it, then?" I said with a smirk on my face when I saw both of my husband's go into shock and tried to run away, but failed to do so. "Why not! More fun, girls!" Ma-ryan said and the girls pulled my husbands away. "They will get you back, you know?" Annie said to me with a smirk on her face thinking it will happen. "Let them try and if they do try it, I'll stick Muraku's pet dragon on them." I said smirking back at my mother, who look shock at first before she laughed. "Then have mercy on them poor souls." Hohaku said with his hands in a prayer way. Muraku laughed at the way my father is looking and I joined in until the girls came back with two more girls in two different dresses. "You look great!" I said to them before they glared at me. "Don't even think about tieing me to a bed and having you're way with me because if you do, I'll stick Muraku's pet dragon on you and it won't be fun." I said with a smirk on my face while their faces pale at what I said to them. Annie looks over at me and says, "Do you know what's the second task is supposed to be yet?" "No, do you?" The grin tells me yes. "What is it?" "It has to do with the Evil Black Lake and swimming!" "What?" I shouted out with shock. 'I can't go in water with knowing what's inside the water!' I thought. A dark giggle falls from mother's mouth, and she grabs my hand. "How do you feel about playing with merpeople and the giant squid?" "Giant squid? Why didn't you say that in the first place! I know the giant squid personally since he and Megalono, the Megalodon been teaching me how to swim!" I said and everyone was shocked by this.

Second Task: The Black Lake (10:30PM)

I saw the black expanse of the lake stretches out in front of the contestants, making me wonder out loud about something that had been nagging me for the past few minutes. "How did they get her down there?" "I don't know," Oboro replies. "But I do know that when she comes back up, she's not going to be happy." "Right. You better make sure there's a shield spell on you're father and his judge friends because she'll kill them since she can summon anything she wants out of thin air!" I warned Oboro since she is my teacher in magic and is someone you don't want to get angry at you. True to the future head judge, Oboro's prediction, about twenty minutes later, a very angry and a very wet Lucy Lily is glaring at the judges. "This is why I don't socialize." In her arms is a giggling and scratched up Arata. "Be thankful that he's talked me out of flaying you all. Are you alright?" She asks for the hundredth time. "Yes, Lily. The grindylows didn't really do much to me." "Grindylows?" Oboro eyebrow raises. "So those aren't from bumping into rocks but a creature?" "Yep!" I chimes. "Lily." My mother smiles viciously. "Please take my son up to the castle while I have a talk with the judges."

Third Task: The Maze (2:30AM)

After 4 hours later, Arata's standing with Lily again, waiting on the third task to start; the elder women (She's 46,000 years old)'s arms are wrapped around me, keeping me anchored even though a deeps sense of foreboding lies in her heart. That feeling only grows stronger as the time passes until, finally, they let me in. At first nothing seems to happen, I didn't run into nothing and no creature chases after me, so I just walks through slowly. A smile crosses my face after a while with Lily's presence in the back of my mind, so I feels safe finally. Eventually, I comes upon the sphinx who screams at the black dog shadow (Black wolf) behind me, one that I hadn't seen; she lets me through without a fight. So I grabs the cup, just in time to hear the beginning of screams, meaning evil mages who uses magic for evil things are attacking my friends and family. I got there a lot faster than I thought for I saw all the evil mages were about to kill my friends and family. I got really angry and fired a lot of fire arrows at them which killed them. Everyone turned to me and found me being surrounded in fire with a rage killer look on my face. "Arata-kun, you need to calm down before you hurt you're self." Muraku said as he walked to me with a shocked look on his face. I calmed down and I won the tournament before we went back home and went to bed as time went back to normal again.

Back to the school...

Classes were more boring than they were before and I thought of away to make it less boring. In every one of my classes, I made things happen to make it more fun. In my first class, I made four mouses run around the class room and everyone, but me and my love ones plus my knights were laughing inside our heads and letting the others know why we're laughing. The second class, I made the teacher screamed like a little girl since the teacher is scared of rats and everyone laughed at it. The third class, I made it a movie class where we learn about the creation of the LBXs on a T.V scene. The fourth class (Seredy's), after lunch time which was release the rats and mouse and everyone was running around screaming their heads off, I made spiders climb the teachers desk which made he grab a broom and try to get rid of the spiders out of the class room. The last class was more fun since Lucy Lily is the teacher to this class and she taught us magic to use for defending us only. I was asked by my mother to wear a dress for her. "Okay!" I put on a smile and closes the door. As I turning on the shower, I decides to look in the box, blinking rapidly as I do. Inside is a black funeral dress with red buttons down the front and a stark white ribbon separating the top from the skirt. "She wants me to wear this?" I sighs and dutifully gets into the shower. As I washes my now-waist-length red hair (He's hair is longer and his spike hair on top of his head is still the same, even the spike hair in the back is still the same, but the long hair is from his neck where the hair stops and it goes up to 4 inches up his head) my mind lingers on the night before. At first, it embarrasses me that I'd be so needy, but then a rush of happiness fills me when I think that Hikaru and Haruki didn't have to help me. I giggle at that thought about put the dress on. "I love them so much..."

I down the stairs and went into Headmaster's study, making my family and my knights smile until they realize I wearing a dress. "Arata," Muraku says, "Why are you wearing that?" "My mother asked me to." "Annie," Dad growls. 'Whoa, I didn't even know dad was here.' I thought to my-self. "Yes, my love." "Why is he wearing a dress?" "Because, I bought it for him." "Where did you get the money?" "Off a dead body I found in the forest." Dad sighs. "Arata, we need to talk to you." "About what?" "You need to go live with someone else for the summer." "Why?" I pout as I curl into Haruki. "It's not safe here." "I don't want to go!" "You have to go! We want you to be safe!" My eyes narrow and I look at mother. "Did you know about this?" "No, I didn't." Mother said before she pulls me into her arms. "Hohaku, don't send him away. This is his school, and you shouldn't take him from it." "That was deep Annie. What's your real motivation behind it?" She smirks and that smirk isn't a good one, it's a evil one. "There's no place safer than his **old** **home**. And soon enough, he won't be harm by anyone anymore." I giggle at that as my friends were confused about what my mother and father were talking about. "Not leaving without my friends, so you better make sure they're with me." I said as my friends look shock that I won't leave without them. "Soon enough, if you ask me, Seredy will know about Arata's true self and will kidnap him." Dad said before he aloud me and my friends to leave to pack to leave for my old home, my castle. "Why are we packing our stuff?" Gendou asked as his butler finished packing his stuff for him. "You're going to live there until it is safe to return which may be about 5 months if mother and father are planing to attack Seredy." I said as I packed everything in me, Hikaru and Haruki's room into one big back. Everyone was shocked by this and were about to shout something when Muraku came with my other knights, mother and father's team mates. "Ready to go, prince Arata?" Yume asked me as she grabs the big bag from in front of me. "Yes, we are. Teleport us there and than some of you go help mother and father since the World Savers are on the island right now." I said as we were telported to my castle.

The castle of the TSG prince and his knights...

We woke up in my castle making my friends freak out since they never been in one before. "Glad you guys are awake. Ma-ryan and Yuma Tonami." At the sound of their names being called, they ran out of a room which is the library room fulled with 20 to 40,000 books. "You called, prince Arata?" They said at the same time. "Yes, I want you to bring our guess to their rooms and to make sure that Erik Hell and his sister, Erika Heaven make supper for 7:30 PM." I said as they nod their heads and use their magic to lift the bags for my friends as they follow them up the stairs. After 5 months went by, mother and father came home with Mito-san and Kidou-san while Headmaster was brought to the nurse's room in the castle. "Well? Did you defeat Seredy and save the school from the World Savers?" I asked my parents since they got wound son them. "Yes, we did. The school is safe, but you're friend's parents think their dead and my boss is dead as well since I was working in his cafe to get more SC's. So, they need to stay up here for 5 years or they could change their names." Mother said as father put the butler that was with Gendou-san in jail back on Earth. "Glad he's in jail since he's one of them" Father said and Gendou-san looked up set until a butler that looks like his, came and asked if there's anything he can do to help. Gendou-san was shocked by this and looked at me for answers. "He's the twin brother to you're butler and he won't mind listening to you." I told Gendou as my butler told Gendou about his brother.

It's been 40 days and I jump down onto a crate to watch mother and father rip through their opponents (Evil Mages), laughing manically and making me smile and giggle. "Get 'em! Rip 'em! Turn 'em inside out! Kill them!" I cheering, bouncing around and punching the air. "Mother and Father! Mother and father! Their our man and women! If they can't kill them, no one can!" Said parents chuckles and slams their hands into the head of a evil mage. "Very cute, Arata." "Thanks! Go! Go! Go!" After the killing, we went back home were my family and friends were waiting for us. My red eyes latch onto my friend's eyes and I asks, "Would you like to join in next time?" "Yeah!" Their all shouted together since their couples with each other. "Prince, you're safe!" Bella chimes, barreling up the steps. "Bella!" She embraces me tightly in a older sister fashion and pulls back to check over my frail form. "Have you been getting enough to eat?" She asks. "You're looking rather thin." "He don't get fat, Bella," Patrick said, coming up behind her to steal me away. "But I heard that you had a nice fight the other day... And some of your friends aren't talking to you because of it." Patrick said as my old friends came back into my mind "That's true... Although I must admit that fight was quite fun: the emotions, the blood and the fighting soul that never left." "Now what did I say if you started to do a bloodily fight." "You'd ask me if I was a murder!" "Are you?" "No." In moments, the hard faced I had up has melted away into a child. "If I was, Haruki and Hikaru wouldn't have been as calm when they woke up to me staring at them this morning with a killer look on my face since I was in a fight and blood got on my face." "In my head, I wasn't." Both Haruki and Hikaru said at the same time "Ne, ne, Ruby." I turns to look at the Piano player, who is blind, and giggle. "Yes, my prince?" Ruby asked as her lover Pearl comes down in a maids outfit. "It's your fault this happened to me, my prince. Why let Ma-ryan and Yuma play dress up with me?" Pearl said angry at me. "It's your lover's fault. Ruby is always so loud and whiny!" I said with a giggle as Ruby laughs since it's true.

Underground hid out of the evil mages...

Having disabled the plants due to Yume's quick wit and the key room with Chichi Earth and Arata cornering the needed key, the group enters a room of giant chess. They try to get through, only to be blocked by two pawns. "Please tell me this isn't like real mage's chess," Haruki says looking at the board disdainfully. "Who bloody cares." The rest of the group looks over at my mother and sees an odd looking red tube with a thin wick sticking out of the end in her hand. "Um, we should all go back," My father says as he and I back away from her with Haruki and Hikaru were following us. "Why?" Kaito asks confused. "Because, mother got dynamite, and dynamite explodes." I said before everyone, but mother ran away from in front of the pieces and mother thrown the dynamite at the pieces and all the pieces just went boom before everyone saw nothing but ashes. Inside the fire room, mother looks down at the riddle and says "fuck it." She pulls out a smaller stick of dynamite, throws it into the flames and erects a shield to protect her and us. She looks down at the wide eyed group and chuckles. "Let's go!" As we walk through the hole in the wall, we see a man standing in front of a large mirror, cursing under his breath. "Izumo Hoshihara Northern-light Sena Arata." He turns around and seems annoyed. "And friends. My master said that you'd be alone. No matter…" He snaps his fingers and an army of evil mages appear from the shadows. "Oh, Fuck." Dad said before I cast thousands of fire balls at the evil mages and killing them all at the same time. "Damn. I'm going to kill you." He said before water and earth was around him and he went quiet. "Nice one, you guys." I said before his master showed his ugly face which I burnt badly meaning his face will be pulled off and get a new one to replace it and as we all put them in the mage jail which is in where my castle is since it has it's own people.

18 years later...(Made Arata have a wound of a girl for this part and he's not happy with me because of it)

"Mommy and daddys, get up! Jin-okaasan said to get you three up! Breakfast is going to get cold!" My 4 year old daughter, Crystal said as she jumps on me and my husbands to get up. "Sweetheart, can you go tell you're grand-ma that we'll be down 5 minutes." Hikaru said as he got up with me wining from the lose of heat on my back. "He he, O.K daddy and don't take to long or grand-pa will come and get you three him-self." Crystal said before she left the room before me and Haruki got up. "I wish Crystal wouldn't jump like that." I said as I got out of bed and get dress after going to the bathroom. "Why?" Haruki asked before realizing something. "And she didn't even jump on you're stomach. Why?" "She knows I'm pregnant with double twins, I'm 4 months long and don't even thing about freaking out like you did last time." I said before they could say anything. I was down stairs and my family is at the table waiting for me and my husbands to come eat. "Hey, guys. How is everyone?" I asked since some of my friends got married to each other. Kaito and Yuno got married 10 years ago and have 4 kids with 2 more on the go while Gendou and Hanako got married 15 years ago with 10 kids (8 months after getting married had double twins (2 boys and 2 girls) first, 4 years later had triples (2 boys and 1 girl), 3 years later had one son and 2 years later had twin boys. Muraku and his three team mates got together with Vanessa in the middle since she choose her three boy team mates as her husbands, who have 4 each. Everyone else got married to my knights and have 4 to 9 kids, but Rikuya has 14 kids since he got Yume and Akane both pregnant with 7 kids each. They all have jobs here in my kingdom, half of them work in the police force to caught evil mages that are roaming around in my kingdom while the rest have their own business to run. 4 to 5 months has passed before I gave birth to two sons that are a mix of us three. "Hiruta is the first son while Arkaki is the second son." Haruki said as he picked the names for our sons. 4 weeks went by and Crystal wants a lullaby before she goes to sleep. It was my turn to sing to her and I have the right song for her. "O.K, my little demon. Time for mommy to sing you a lullaby and it's made just for you." I said as she giggles before she pulled the blanket to her neck and I started to sing the song I made up for my little demon. "Hush-a-bye, please don't cry. Go to sleep my little demon, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little corpses, regardless of sex and regardless of age. So many little corpses, they lie there just for you, all your pretty little corpses. Hush-a-bye, don't you lie. You love little demon and when you wake, you shall have all the mutilated corpses. Hush-a-bye, for you are mine. You're my precious demon when you wake, there shall be so many little corpses, all the pretty little corpses." I singed as my daughter fells asleep and I kissed her on the forehead before I left her room to be with my husbands and go to sleep for the rest of the night until my little sons start to cry for their dippers to be changed.

* * *

Annie: Finally, I finished this story. I got two more to do and I got an idea for a other anime story which is Pokemon. Seredy is going to kill me soon enough for this story cause he got put in jail for trying to take over the school.

Arata: Hope there's not going to be another story with me as the main character again.

Annie: There is, but not like with sex or powers or gayness. It's more like a brotherly like and you are not going to find out who is you're big brother in it since I didn't start it yet. I'm going to go work on my Fairy Tail story before I go to work on my Cardfight! Vanguard story. Ja Ne and hope to see you soon with a new story.

Seredy: You're dead meat, B****! **With gun in his hand**

Annie: **Runs for her life with Seredy following her before the police officer got him and put him in jail for life**

Muraku: See you guys in another story soon.


End file.
